1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are directed to an intelligent, non-intrusive, adaptive wireless discount coupon delivery system over the General Packet Radio Service (xe2x80x9cGPRSxe2x80x9d). Specifically, the system generates and delivers electronic coupons to GPRS subscribers from business entities in the subscribers"" vicinity.
2. Related Art
GPRS is a nonvoice value added service that allows information to be sent and received across a mobile telephone network. See Global System for Mobile Communication (xe2x80x9cGSMxe2x80x9d) 09.60:xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cDigital Cellular Telecommunications System (Phase 2+); General Packet Radio Service (xe2x80x9cGPRSxe2x80x9d); GPRS Tunneling Protocol (xe2x80x9cGTPxe2x80x9d) Across the Gn and Gp Interfacexe2x80x9d, European Telecommunications Standard Institute (xe2x80x9cETSIxe2x80x9d) EN 301 347 V7.5.1, released 1998). In essence, GPRS involves overlaying a packet-based air interface on an existing circuit switched network. This scheme gives a user an option to use a packet-based data service. Packet switching means that GPRS radio resources are used only when users are actually sending or receiving data. Theoretical maximum speeds of up to 171.2 kilobits per second are achievable with GPRS using all eight of its timeslots concurrently. GPRS facilitates instant connections whereby information may be sent or received immediately as the need arises, subject to radio coverage. No dial-up modem connection is necessary. High immediacy is an important feature of GPRS for time critical applications, such as remote credit card authorization. To use GPRS, users need the following: a mobile phone or terminal that supports GPRS; a subscription to a mobile telephone network that supports GPRS; knowledge of how to send and/or receive GPRS information using their specific model of mobile phone, including software and hardware configurations; and a destination in which to send or receive information through GPRS.
While wireless coupon delivery mechanisms over GPRS and other wireless technologies exist, current systems are not personalized. That is, they do not isolate subscribers"" profile information from store databases. Accordingly, such delivery services cannot ensure privacy. In addition, most of the coupons today are generalized and thus not traceable. In current systems, no xe2x80x9cpreferred customer cardsxe2x80x9d are established. It is thus difficult for a pricing system to understand that a subscriber has preferred status, even if the subscriber has used coupons many times in the past.